


To Care For Yourself

by TolietWater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Crying, Dealing with issues, First story, Loneliness, No Romance, Other, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Therapy, This is probably gonna be ass, adulthood is hard, but not actually, no beta we die like men, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolietWater/pseuds/TolietWater
Summary: Self-Care is an odd word especially when you can't even find the words to describe how you feel. Angel is a psychology major all because her friends said she was really good at listening to problems and providing masterfull advice. Yet with all that knowledge she still can't put it into words.This is my first story so please do be harsh with your critism probably gonna have a lot of typos cause I'm stupid
Comments: 1





	To Care For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This chap. is mostly just gonna be a prologue cause those aren't THAT hard.

Self-Care

I don't really know how it works or how I can use it. Well, I know, at least technically. But the problem is loving myself I don't know how and it bothers me. A pschology major who can't even use her skills to help herself how completely and utterly fucking useless. I'm supposed to be a therapist and for what? Can't even help myself. I wouldn't be suprised if I ended being the one venting during a session. I guess I was only really good at advice when it wasn't what I did all the time. Shit, I really am a useless dumbass. Can't express herself even to point of crying just cause one small thing went wrong.

So then why in the hell am I stood infront of my dear friend, who has nothing to do with this, why did I just mutter a quiet,"Can you teach me to love myself?"

Because as much as I hate to admit, I need genuine mental help


End file.
